<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asthma by Bandsfan007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856061">Asthma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsfan007/pseuds/Bandsfan007'>Bandsfan007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wanted (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asthma, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsfan007/pseuds/Bandsfan007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Interview in 10 minutes” Kevin, their bodyguard, said through the door.<br/>“Ready boys, remember no spilling secrets” Tom expressed using his hands as well to make his point. I rolled my eyes at Tom’s antics and patted my pockets to make sure I had all I needed.<br/>“Come on boys, time to rock and roll” Max said going out the door with Tom and Jay following.<br/>“Let’s go Nate” I pushed him in front of me totally forgetting about the light blue pump sitting on the kitchen table</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asthma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siva POV</p><p>"Interview in 10 minutes” Kevin, their bodyguard, said through the door.<br/>“Ready boys, remember no spilling secrets” Tom expressed using his hands as well to make his point. I rolled my eyes at Tom’s antics and patted my pockets to make sure I had all I needed.<br/>“Come on boys, time to rock and roll” Max said going out the door with Tom and Jay following.<br/>“Let’s go Nate” I pushed him in front of me totally forgetting about the light blue pump sitting on the kitchen table.</p><p>Tom P.O.V<br/>I was sitting next to Nathan on the end of the sofa and I was bored, it was a relaxed interview, but you could tell that the interviewer fancied Max and Jay because all her questions about the band were directed at them.</p><p>“Are you as bored as I am?” I whispered.<br/>“So bored.” Breathed Nathan,<br/>“You alright, you sound a bit breathy?” I questioned. Nathan just nodded staring ahead, not really paying attention to what’s going on around him. I made a mental note to keep an eye on the younger boy.<br/>“So,” the interview continued “Which one of you has fallen in stage, Max?” I sighed here we go again, I wasn’t listen to the answer as thats when Nath started coughing next to me, quietly at first but it then started to get more violent.<br/>“Woah mate, are you ok?” I asked, it caught the attention of Siva and Jay who looked quite worried about the younger member, Max was still answering the question so we couldn’t bring the interview to an end. Nathan’s cough was slowing down but I was still worried.<br/>“Hey,” I said quietly “got your inhaler?” Nathan paled and shook his head, breath coming out a bit heavier again.<br/>“Hey calm down, we can stop by the house after the interview before the gig” I reassured him. Nathan nodded his breathing slowing down but a bit wheezy.</p><p>“Well thank you Max and Jay for answering my questions.” The interviewer shot the 3 of us a glare.</p><p>“And next time you want to cough please either wait until a break or go outside” she directed at Nathan.</p><p>“He has asthma, no need to be rude about it!” Max lost his composure and yelled at her I would’ve as well but Nathan hadn’t reacted and it looked like he was concentrating on his breathing and I wanted to get him help. The interview concluded and I helped Nathan to the van.</p><p>Jay P.O.V<br/>“What’s going on?” I asked when I saw Nathan leaning on Tom towards the van.<br/>“Asthma acting up.” Tom replied walking faster when Nathan’s breath stuttered.<br/>“Kev! Start the van!” Shouted Max.<br/>“What’s nearer the house or the hospital?” Asked Siva worry on his face.<br/>“The house.” Kevin replied “Let’s go.” On the journey Nathan’s breathing was getting heavier and we were all hitting ourselves for forgetting his inhaler. But the closer we got to the house the more hope we had that he would stay conscious.</p><p>Nathan’s P.O.V<br/>I felt the world go blurry and my chest hurt from trying to get air into my lungs. I could feel Tom holding me up when the van stopped and then someone brush past me as they left the van to what I think is the house. Tom is whispering in my ear but I don’t have the strength to reply to what’s he’s saying. I know that he’s trying to keep me awake but it was a losing battle.</p><p>Max P.O.V<br/>I ran as fast as I could back to the van and shook the pump before pressing it into his mouth and hoping for the best. I watched him inhale the medicine as did the other boys and it made me relax a little bit when he gained some colour and tried to sit up with the tiny amount of energy it had given him to be able to breathe without effort.<br/>“Thanks.” He whispered tiredly<br/>“Lets get you to bed, Siva can you make the calls and cancel the gig.” Tom said quietly know that the fear had died down we all felt a bit shaken by the events. Tom was going to talk to Nathan but he was already asleep. We all walked slowly into the house while Tom put Nathan to bed. I made a reminder on the fridge to get extra inhalers for each of us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>